Dunkelheit holen Licht
by Fawl
Summary: Carm becomes an addition to the subculture of vampires through unknown circumstances. When Anderson takes the teen for use by the vadicant, Carm resists and heads off on the road to finding his true master. Could it be Alucard?


Hey there reader, thanks for picking chapter 1 of Dunkelheit holen Licht. I really hope you like it. Yes, it is a bit short, but I'd like feed back and stuff before I make any more. It's not quite based on a lot of Hellsing right now, but it is certainly based on it...somewhere along the line..I think. Just kidding, honestly I'm about 73 certain that eventually there will be an Alucard appearance. Anyhow, I hope you can cool off your flaming fingers ,for now, at least. There is however a very special character from Hellsing in this chapter and if you followed the manga at all you'll know why he has an accent.

Enjoy!

Or death!

Oh right, uhh, any character or stuff in this fan fic that I don't own and you have a problem with means it's most likely yours, so please don't be angry because I'm even poorer than you are!!!!! ; '

**Dunkelheit holen Licht**

chapter one fugue in G minor

A heart beat; the red, hot liquid jet loose from Carm's neck. An echo reverberated around the chapel, the blood splashed on the marble floor. Two small punctures opened in his skin like it was soft wax, the holes perfectly round.

Carm laid sprawled on the ground like a dove, blood covered, dying. He could hear the pounding of his heart. He wanted it to stop; the pounding, but knew that it would all to soon. He could see shapes, blurry as they were, yet every time his heart beat they made less sense. Whiteness begin to fog his vision from the sides and black spots rushed towards his face. One thing was clear, somewhere, he could hear a pipe organ ring such deep, crisp notes together he thought he could feel them breathing life into his limp corpse.

The music continued to play, the song felt nearly endless to Carm. He felt a cold sense of relief, he couldn't hear his heart beating anymore and his vision had returned to normal. His inability to move was a little uncomfortable, but there no longer seemed to be any pressure rushing to his neck.

He took a little look at the ceiling, not that he had much of a choice at what to look at, but he didn't close his eyes.

The high ceiling was almost gothic; large elegantly carved wooden beams planted themselves across his view, little white fans spun themself off the beams. This view was, eventually, tiring. Carm wanted to move, **a lot**. He tried moving his arm, once that didn't work, his fingers, but it didn't seem to matter, he couldn't even wrinkle his forehead.

"You know, it's almost pointless to move right now," a voice bellowed from behind the organ music.

Carm attempted to move his head, ironically.

The music abruptly ended, kind of annoyingly since Carm had become accustom to the only sensation keeping him planted in the knowledge that he was, indeed, alive. Footsteps tapped there way towards him, before reaching him they took on a sort of thick splashing noise, then they stopped. Carm, looking inevitably upwards, saw a black gown eclipse the roof.

"That was Bach's organ fugue; the music is very dark, I hope it suites your," the heavily influenced Scottish voice took in a slow shot of air, "tastes."

Carm would have laughed at the drama of his tone, but he couldn't; he simply looked up.

"Forgive me, my name is Anderson. You cannot move let alone speak, but I doubt you realize specific nature of your..._condition_. I'm sure you must have felt some terror earlier, you may have felt as if death was seizing your body, possibly...taking your soul? Don't worry...that time...has passed now. Now, you feel immobile, helpless, and weak, but vampire, you are not."

The word _vampire_ ripped through Carm's mind. There was no such things as vampires was, of course, his first thought. He couldn't remember being bitting at least, but then again he couldn't remember _anything_ for that matter. Idea's about what a vampire was floated around his head. As much as he knew vampires needed blood, had pointy teeth, and had bad breath from eating too much garlic.

Anderson interrupted his thoughts, "I suppose I'd be getting ahead of myself by asking you if you remembered anything... of this evening. I believe it is now time to teach you how to speak again. You must realize that you are quite... dead, that is, no longer human at least. You are a vampire; you must drink blood, you may not go out into the sunlight, and everything you do requires a certain amount of... chalkra. Of course there are exceptions to the few rules I just told you and there are plenty more rules that you must obey while you are a... low level vampire," Anderson looked down at Carm, his stubbly square face seemed to almost drift from his body; it owned a self satisfied smirk you don't typically find on people looming over a cadaver. "Now I think we shall return... to my point about chalkra. The reason you lie on the ground there is because as a human you had never developed your...powers. You see...all people have a certain amount of spiritual energy within them. It flows through them, connected, yes, to the soul, but also to the physical body itself. It could almost be that the chalkra of people is the physical entity of the soul. There are...seven, I shall say, organs of chalkra through out your body, each with its own attributes it gives to the physical body. Just like any other organ these can be develop and be utilized...by there...owners...," the Scottish man sat down on a pew beside Carm, out of his vision; Carm he'd the sqweek as he sat on the old wood. "Now you...my son...you, like most people, didn't develop your chalkra, and you are not used to having to actually wield it to perform motor functions. As you have become a vampire, most of your brain has actually shut down...you retain the ability to see and hear simply because your occipital and parental lobes, that is the areas in your brain for sight and sound don't require much chalkra to operate. In fact your hearing basically requires none. But, you'll need more chalkra to...move. Unfortunately, chalkra is not all you need to survive....Blood, gives you power; power to be in this plane of reality, and so much more. But, enough of this..talk. What you need now is to develop your Chalkra..."


End file.
